percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 26
Frozen Fire-Chapter 26 You think breaking the glass coffin would be easy? You have never been more wrong. I might as well been trying to break stone, I slashed the glass coffin, I punched it, kicked it. I didn't break. At the mean time, Nick was outside the room, fighting the army of monsters. He was doing a pretty good job, several weapons and armour laid on the floor. But the monsters kept coming, and Nick couldn't keep it up forever. His armour, well what was left of it, was torn completely on his left arm. He was bleeding from a wound on his chest and cuts on his face. He was also breathless and sweating. "Are you done yet Chris?" Nick shouted over the sound of battle. "You welcome to try if you want! It's not as easy as it looks!" I countered. "Well hurry up, before the other Forsaken come." As if on cue, most of the monsters disintegrated, from the corridor, the Forsaken came in, all seven of them. The one infront, he was a large african american. His eyes were startling blood red. His hair was black as the night and around his neck, was a blood red ruby pendant, signifiying his title as the leader of the Forsaken. When he spoke, his voice was like a king, proud and regal. "Well what do we have here?" He said. Nick looked at him straight in the eye. "Hello Havoc." "Havoc?" I knew I should have kept my mouth shut, but it was a weird name. Havoc looked straight at me. "Yes, and you must be Christopher Fauns, the famous Forsaken slayer." "Forsaken slayer? It's not something I would brag about personally." I said. "Christopher, hurry up with the Coffin." Nick said, wielding his sword. "I'll take care of them." "Are you crazy?! You'll die!" I exclaimed. "Just do it! Hurry up." He charged straight at the Forsaken. Havoc, simply raised his sword to block Nick's attack. Then he kicked Nick away, sending Nick straight into the transparent wall of the room I was in. Havoc stepped forward and plunged the sword straight into Nick's chest. "No!" I watched in horror as Nick's body went limp. 'Special: Nick's P.O.V ' I began to gag on my own blood. Blood filled my mouth, god it was a disgusting sight. I turned around to see Christopher's horror filled face. I couldn't help but give out a short laugh. Until a weeks ago, he would not heistate to kill me, but now he acted like I was his best friend. Which he obviously was not. Who was I kidding? He was the only thing I ever chose. I chose to trust him, I chose to help him, he treated me with respect, like a friend. When I was a Forsaken, we were treated like pawns. We called each other brothers, we don't treat other as family. Christopher was the first person that treated like family. I kept looking at Christopher. Then I said to myself. Well this is the end isn't it? Sorry I didn't last long Chris. I coughed out loud. ''Goodbye brother....and thank you. ''My final words before Death claimed me. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 27|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 03:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page